Amor Mentido
by Neko-Cloud
Summary: Cloud recibe la visita de alguien todas las noches ¿Es esto maldicion o bendicion? Mi primer Fic


Amor Mentido

El joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se encontraba descansando sobre unas mantas que trataban de improvisar un colchon.A pesar de su bajo rango,ser un soldado a las ordenes de Shinra no era una labor aun no había participado en alguna batalla importante,muchas veces se le ordenaba que hiciera labores que implicaban el uso de su fuerza,y aunque la mayoria de las veces no eran ningún problema para el,estas lo dejaban sumamente agotado.

El rubio suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su "cama".

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que decidió irse de su pueblo natal,su vida había cambiado,pero no como había conseguido entrar a SOLDADO,pero solo como un mero oficial mas,y al parecer no había señales de que esto fuera a trataba de animarse,a veces pensaba si no seria mejor abandonar eso sueños y regresar a Nibelheim donde por lo menos estaría en compañía de su madre,y su buena amiga Tifa.

Pero a pesar de los contratiempos,y de los golpes que le daba la realidad día tras dia,Cloud seguía manteniendo dentro de si la esperanza de que su sueño dejaría de serlo y se convertiría en esperanza de regresar a Nibelheim como un héroe, de cerrarles la boca a todos aquellos que se burlaron de el cuando niño,de impresionar a Tifa,de que estén orgullosos de el,de poder ser igual que El…

El…Al pensar en esto los ojos azules del rubio se entrecerraron lentamente,formando es su rostro una exprecion de melancolía y trizteza mientras se arropaba en sus ,el héroe de todo Midgar,su héroe de la infancia.

Cloud habia tenido la suerte de mas o menos una habían asignado al rubio,junto con el SOLDADO de primera clase,Zack Fair,quien también era su nuevo mejor amigo,a una mision que llevaría varias semanas,la cual era dirigida nada mas que por el soldado legendario.

Al saber esto el joven se emociono de sobremanera,pensando esto como una señal de que de ahora en mas las cosas iban a cambiar.Y asi fueron,pero no como esperaba…¿O si?

En ese momento, él rubio oyo como alguien habría lentamente la entrada de su carpa y se iba acercando de manera silenciosa hacia un momento penso que podría tratarse de Zack,pero entonces recordó que había ido a divertirse a un pueblo cercano,y probablemente no regresaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Seguía meditando sobre esto cuando de pronto sintio como una mano se deslizaba por debajo de sus sabanas,para luego entrar por debajo de su camisa,y acariciar de manera seductora la suave piel de su espalda.

Esto hizo despejar todas sus dudas,mientras nuevamente su rostro formo una mirada de trizteza.

"Otra vez"-penso melancólico.

Lentamente fue girando su cuerpo para encontrarse con la persona que mas alegría le provocaba,y a la vez la que mas sufrimiento le hacia a el se encontraba un joven con un largo cabello blanco que le caía por la ojos eran de un extraño color violeta intenso,y en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa que transmitía seducción, pero a la vez tenia un toque siniestro

Cloud echo una mirada en el y noto que no llevaba puesto su típico ropaje oscuro como solía hacer,y en vez de eso simplemente había traído una camiseta blanca,que dejaba ver el bien formado cuerpo que poseía el peligris,y un boxer negro.

-¿Cómo te va gatito?-pregunto Sephiroth,mientras extendía su mano para tocar la mejilla de Cloud,pero este en un acto rápido tomo su mano,evitando que lo tocara.

-Dejame,quiero dormir-contesto secamente,mientras soltaba la mano de su superior y se giraba para volver a recostarse.

Ante esto,el soldado legendario mostró una exprecion de sorpresa,pero al instante retomo su sonrisa de ángel y demonio,y puso rapidamente sus brazos alrededor del otro chico, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo,pero tomando el cuidado de no dañar al joven.

-No te creo-Susurro el peligris en su oído, al instante que comenzó a dar suaves besos en su cuello.

Cloud contuvo el grito que la accion del peligris le provoco,y comenzó a tratar de zafarse de su agarre.

-De verdad, déjame -intento decirle el rubio con voz agitada por el placer que sentía.

Cloud no podía mentirse a si mismo,de verdad deseaba estar con sabia desde cuando,si fue desde siempre o desde la primera vez que lo vio en persona hace unas semanas,pero lo que sentía por el iba mas alla de la admiració sabia como había llegado ese amor a el,tal vez fuera el destino,pero ahora ya no podía ocultarlo,no despues de ya haber pasado varias noches con Sephiroth,pero¿Qué pensaba Sephiroth de el?¿Lo amaba también?

Para el rubio eso era las noches que había pasado con el,el peligris nunca había mostrado alguna señal de afecto hacia el,solamente parecía estar con el por mero placer.

Al pensar en esto sentía una gran presión en su pecho, sabía que su amor jamás seria correspondido,asi que,y aunque disfrutaba de las muestras de pasión del albino,eso en parte también lo mataba por dentro.

-Mientes muy mal,Cloud-volvió a susurrarle Sephiroth de manera seductora en su oido,a la ves que extendía su mano rapidamente hacia abajo.

En ese instante el rubio abrió desmesuramente sus ojos a la vez que emitía un gemido de placer mientras sentía como su acompañante ejercía presión en su entrepierna.

-¡Sephiroth,por favor no!-gimió, mientras el albino deslizaba su mano bajo su pantalón de dormir y comenzaba a acariciar su miembro.

-Te lo dije,no sabes mentir,se nota por lo excitado que estas-contesto besando el lóbulo de la oreja de Cloud,mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la cual masajeaba la parte intima de su oficial,aumentando la excitación y el placer de este,el cual ya no pudo contener los gemidos que salían de su boca-Me deseas,aceptalo-volvió a decir Sephiroth,mientras seguía besando el fino cuello de Cloud.

El joven trato de mil maneras de luchar contra el mar de sensaciones que le hacia sentir su superior,pero era totalmente inú que le hacia sentir el,no se comparaba con nada que haya vivido sentía en el paraíso al simple contacto de su piel contra la blanca del albino,de sus besos,y de sus caricias.A pesar de que el sabia bien que lo que el otro buscaba era solo placer sexual ¿ qué había de malo en que lo disfrutara?Tal vez no seria la clase de afecto que el buscaba,pero era lo que mas se acercaba.

-¡Ya,esta bien!-pudo articular entre sus gritos el rubio.

Al escuchar esto el albino detuvo sus acciones y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el joven tenia que decir.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo -concluyo con algo de resignación el Strife.

Al escuchar esto Sephiroth sonrío para si mismo,y con rapidez volteo a Cloud para que quedara frente a el,pero algo en su mirada lo dejo totalmente joven estaba con la cabeza baja,y sus ojos azules parecían expresar una profunda albino no entendía que estaba pasando,el solía tener una mirada poco emotiva,pero ese día era diferente a cualquiera que le halla vistó antes.

De pronto,sorprendido,no pudo evitar notar como una pequeña lagrima se escurría por los zafiros de Cloud,y caía lentamente por su delicado ese momento todo fue claro para Sephiroth.

Lentamente tomo la barbilla del rubio, y la elevo hasta que las miradas de ambos estuvieran frente a frente.

Al mirarlo,el rubio noto sorprendido como su acompañante lo veia con una mirada completamente diferente a las miradas lujuriosas que usualmente le era una mirada tierna y a punto de decir algo,pero fue interrumpido por el albino:

-Ya se lo que quieres-Dijo suavemente,para luego acercar su rostro al de el,y finalemte unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Cloud no pudo evitar quedarse mas que sorprendido ante este gesto,no sabia como ya lo había besado anteriormente,pero sus besos siempre eran solo pasionales y lujuriosos,pero este era todo lo contrario, transmitía cariño y ¿Amor?No,no podía siquiera dejar que esa palabra pasara por su mente,lo único que conseguiría era engañarse y vivir en una mentira,pero esa sensación parecía tan real que no sabia si debería apartar su boca de la del albino,o responder a su hermoso gesto.

Lentamente Sephiroth fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca del joven para profundizar el esto,los nervios de Cloud aumentaban segundo a segundo,hasta que sintio como su lengua hacia contacto con la de su el mismo instante,todos los pensamientos de la cabeza del rubio se esfumaron,y solo se dejo llevar por el momento y el placer que estaba sintiendo correspondiéndole al albino y arrecostandose en las sabanas con el encima.

El beso siguió aproximadamente unos minutos,volviendose cada vez mas pasional,cuando ambos decidieron parar para llevar algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones.

Cloud,todavía sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, miró a Sephiroth encima de el,el cual todavía mostraba esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Q-qué h-haces?-Le pregunto con algo de temor en su voz.

Este a su vez puso su mano en la mejilla de el, mirándolo con sus ojos violetas.

-Te estoy dando lo que pides-Contesto suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo.

-No entiendo-Contesto tímidamente.

-Tu lo que quieres es amor¿o no?-Pregunto picadamente Sephiroth acercándose a su oreja.

A Cloud casi se le sale él corazón del pecho al escuchar estas palabra ¡Sephiroth lo había descubierto!

Agacho la cabeza avergonzado,ya no podría ni mirarlo a la cara,sin embargo el albino continuo hablando.

-Por lo tanto,creo que debo darte lo que te mereces,ya que me la has hecho pasar tan bien-Termino de decir.

El rubio levanto la mirada creyendo que había oído mal.¿En verdad Sephiroth le estaba diciendo que le Daria amor?¿Ese amor que hace tanto venia necesitando,que tanto tiempo había esperado?Pero¿Seria verdadero,o solo fingiría como una forma de agradecimiento por sus "servicios sexuales"?

Miro al albino,y vio esa mirada de amor que hace rato lo había le importaba,que fuera mentira o no,el si lo amaba,y se iba a dar ese gusto que hace tanto tiempo se merecía.

Sin pensar mas se lanzo a los brazos de su superior,y le planto un fugaz beso que dejo sorprendido al de cabello largo que no se esperaba esa acción de Cloud,pero que luego le correspondió gustososo.

ANOS DESPUES

No sabia como se sentía en ese momento¿Feliz,Triste,Furioso?Simplemente aun no podía creer todo lo qu había pasado y como esto había conducido a la situación en la que el estaba en ese momento.

Se encontraba herido despues de la pelea,y su adversario,un hombre de ropa oscura se encontraba moribundo en el suelo, mirándolo con una mirada de odio en sus ojos.

Cloud simplemente lo miro antes de dar el ultimo golpe con su espada para í estaba el soldado legendario Sephiroth,el hombre que había destruido su pueblo junto con su gente,el hombre que había matado a su nueva amiga y ultima cetra,el hombre que trataba de destruir el planeta,el hombre de su vida.

-Mientes muy bien-Pronuncio el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara,a la vez que levanta su espada,dejandola caer como al igual sus lagrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro.


End file.
